Goodnight kiss
by Raikea
Summary: Yami gets in the blue after thinking what future brings for him and his little aibou and everything Yugi wants is just a goodnight kiss P one-shot puzzleshipping fluff.


**Author's note:** _I believe I wrote this two months ago when I was getting myself back into YGO. It's just a one-shot puzzleshipping fluff and I apologize for my English and for all mistakes... Hope you'll like it =P Yami starts the story :)  
_

* * *

_- __What's the point of all this struggle of coming to an end?_

_What's worth of this entire if it means parting for us?_

_I can't stay where I don't belong._

_No matter what life brings for you, don't forget that I loved you…_

_- Why are you thinking about things like that?_

_- What?_

_- Don't play stupid, Yami. I can see your thoughts. Why are you depressed like that?_

Yugi closed the door of his room and jumped on the bed. He felt so tired so he lay on the soft beddings and closed his eyes.

_- Yami! Talk to me!_

Yugi opened his eyes and saw Yami sitting on the bed next to him. His fingers were crossed and his chin was on them. He looked like he's in deep thoughts. He was looking somewhere in the distance. To Yugi, Yami seemed so sad. He never saw him like that.

_- We came to an end._

_There's no going back._

_I always knew I'll have to leave_

_But I never though I would grow to love you this much._

Yugi sat on the bed and hugged his depressed Yami from the back. Yami barely even move.

_- What's wrong? What happened?_

_- Nothing._

_- Don't lie. Tell me, please._

_- We are so close to figuring it all. Soon, I'll be forced to leave and let you live a normal life._

_- I don't want that. You have to stay here. With me._

Yugi hugged him even harder. Yami raised his head and placed his palms on Yugi's elbows keeping himself deep in Aibou's hug. Yugi plunged his fingers into his own skin leaving reddish marks on it. Yami didn't say a thing. A tear appeared in corner of his right eye but he didn't care and Yugi couldn't notice it even though he felt his great sadness.

_- Yami… kiss me…_

Yami simply had to smile to that unexpected invitation coming from his usually shy Aibou. Yugi's face was cowered with reddish blush but he simply had to say it. He wanted to make his pharaoh happy and he knew that will fix his depressed mood. He was so totally right because next moment Yami turned around and hugged his as strong as he could.

_- Does this helps?_

_- I wanted to make you feel better not me. I'm fine._

_- So, you don't want a kiss?_

Yugi blushed even harder. Yami wasn't looking at him. His head was in Yugi's hair so Yugi could feel his warm breath in his neck.

_- Stop teasing me and do whatever you want__!_

_- I can do whatever I want? Yugi, be careful what you wish for._

Yugi jumped from his hug and looked at him with shock in his eyes.

_- Damn you, you stupid pharaoh! Who the hell do you think you are?!_

_- What did I do wrong now? Fine, you'll get your kiss and nothing more, I promise._

_- I don't want it anymore. I'm tired. Move off my bed._

Yugi moved from the bed and went looking for his pajama. Yami placed his face on the palm and watched every move of his Aibou. Yugi found his pajama and turned to look at Yami with warning which was saying that he mustn't look while he's changing. Yami just smiled and turned his head. Yugi grabbed his pajama and got changed as soon as possible because he was scared that Yami would look. He was never sure what he'll do. Sometimes he was scared of him but in general he loved him.

_- Move now, I'm going to sleep._

_- I'm tired too._

_- Then go to sleep. See you tomorrow._

_- I want to sleep here._

_- No way! What the hell are you thinking about? Are you insane?_

_- Why not? I said I won't do anything to you. I'm just tired and I want to be close to you while I still can. One day you'll be able to sleep alone as much as you wish. Just this once._

_- No._

Yugi slipped into his bed and cowered himself with blankets. Yami was still sitting on his bed and looking sad. Yugi couldn't look at him so he turned around. The moment he did that, Yami used that chance and squeezed next to Yugi under blankets.

_- I told you no! Get out!_

_- I still haven't kissed you._

_- I told you I don't want it anymore. Are you depth, stupid or what?_

Pharaoh got mad at that so he acted violent towards his precious Aibou who got scared. Yugi tried to defense himself but it was obvious that the pharaoh was much stronger that him. Yami turned him towards himself and took his face in his palms. Yugi could barely control his breathing while he was staring into pharaoh's deep eyes.

_- I don't want to hurt you, Yugi. I just want to love you._

_- Not like this… Yami, please, don't…_

Yami leaned forward and licked his lip. Yugi moaned and then Yami kissed his lips gently so Yugi kissed him back slowly. This wasn't their first time. After the kiss which lasted for few moments Yami started to kiss his face. In the end he kissed Yugi's forehead with one gently kiss which made Yugi cry.

_- Now, tell me you didn't like it._

_- You know I can't…_

Yami hugged him stronger pulling him closer to his body. Few moments later they fell asleep.


End file.
